Two Mockingjays
by 13LovelyLittleLies
Summary: Persephone gets called up to participate in the Hunger Games...but when love gets into the mix, life doesn't seem to mean as much anymore.


I sigh as I stand there, my hands scratching at my sides, impatiently and wanting to get this whole thing over with. The dust and ash clog my lungs and I cough softly but try to keep it unheard. I squint my eyes as I see the golden haired Effie Trinket approach the stage. She wears a long gown that looks as if it is constructed of multiple colorful fabrics. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor." She says with a grin across her bright red lips.

Nobody says anything..nobody cheers. Nobody talks. The crowd stands there in pure silence. The only sound is the slight shuffling of feet but that's it. I let out a sigh and bite my lip as the video is played. Nobody watches it anymore...because everyone knows it's based on lies. How the Capitol "saved" us from death and destruction...How the Hunger Games is just punishment for the Districts' bad decisions. They weren't bad decisions...we just didn't win.

I look down at my pale pink dress that is just a little above the knees and spotted in white polka-dots. It was my mother's before she passed away..I believe she starved to death, though the Peacekeepers believe it is an unknown case of death. She died before I was old enough to hunt...so I was about seven. Her death made me learn, however. My uncle taught me...as did my best friend, Alaysa.

Even now, we exchange looks of, 'Why do we have to watch this?' and 'This is ridiculous and we shouldn't be apart of it.' I let out another sigh but begin to tune in as Effie smiles her tacky white toothed grin. "Ladies first!" She squeels, as she makes her way to a lightly tinted pink Reaping ball. Her nails turn and twist as she tries to discover the card. That slip of paper that will end an innocent life. As she grabs it, you can hear the tape tear. "Ah..I hope I say this correctly but it looks like the tribute this year for the ladies is...Persephone Grace."

My eyes widen and my breathing stops. Everyone turns to me, eyes holding sympathy and love. I feel myself stand straighter, not wanting to appear as weak though inside I'm screaming that I can't do this and there must be a mistake. I slowly walk up to the pearly white steps and Effie ends up needing to help me up. She turns me to the crowd and as usual, no one cheers, they only stare up at me. I gulp and look to Alaysa who has tears immediately welled up in her eyes.

I push a strand of hair behind my ear and place my shaky hands behind my back so no one can see. "Now time for the gentlemen," Effie says, her voice cheery. As she moves towards the blue tinted Reaping ball, I see a bunch of men stiffen-afraid. And why shouldn't they be afraid? They could very well end up here too...lost and knowing that they could die. Knowing that they most likely will die. "Alekay Stephans." She choruses. I glance around and widen my eyes as I see _him _approach the stage.

Him. Those bright and beautiful emerald green eyes that usually shine with happiness and eagerness, now shine with pure fear and desperation. He wears a relatively expensive looking outfit-a pair of dark denim pants and a black collared dress shirt. His dark brunette hair sweeps lightly over one eye as he flips it. As he walks up, his head is faced at the ground, obviously not wanting to note what is happening...what could happen. Me? I want to know..I want to know so I don't get my hopes up. I won't win...I know it as much as the rest of the district. But I need to admit it.

"Big cheers for the Tributes of District Twelve!" Effie calls, merrily. No one claps...They all stand there quietly in a dead silence.

Alekay and I are guided in seperate lines up to the Justice building. My hands shake at my sides as I walk into a small cement walled room. I bite my lip as the Peacekeeper talks to me. "You get 3 minutes to say your goodbyes. Then you will be off on a train. Got it?" He says. I nod and he sends Alaysa in. She jumps on me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You have to win." She orders, obviously holding back tears.

"I don't know if I can." I reply, not wanting to let go to her, though she pulls away.

"Listen to me, Percy." She says, looking me straight in the eyes. "You show them what you can do. You go out there, you kill...You maim. You do whatever you have to do to get back here. And whatever you do, do NOT look weak. No crying...no nothing. Got it?"

"Yes." I say, hugging her again. She smiles softly.

"I'm routing for you." She says. "Kay? Don't let me down."

"Time's up." The Peacekeeper drags her out before we get a chance to say bye. I sit on the chair and lean back. Before I get the chance to wipe my eyes, I hear, "Miss Grace? It's time to get on the train."


End file.
